Naruto x Oda Nobuna no Yabou
by fanwriter10101
Summary: Challenge! Read the first chapter for plot and guide to use! Any and all writers can take up this challenge!


**Hello to all the writers! I have here another challenge and this time, it's a Naruto x Oda Nobuna No Yabou. I have this first chapter written up for you as a guide to use if you want to take this challenge up. Read the first chapter and you will get the basic understanding of the plot. PM me if you are interested, and I will inform you all if this idea is taken up by anyone. Also, I will start updating my stories in the next month that I promise. With this, I bid you all good day!**

Life was not easy for Naruto Uzumaki. He was born an orphan, with his parents dying on the day of his birth. He grew up in an orphanage where the other kids made fun of him and called him a gaijin because of his blond hair and ocean deep blue eyes. He was bullied by other kids, but in response he would get into a lot of fights with them. He had quite the temper. He was never adopted as he would never show the traits that parents wanted. He was loud, head-strong, strong willed and quick to anger, but he wasn't as intelligent as others. Add that with his features, would be adopters would chose others over him. He didn't really care though; at least that's what he told himself.

When he reached the age of 16, he sighed up for the Japanese self defense force or JSDF for short. He had passed all the tests with flying colors and had received the rank of warrant officer and was shipped off to be part of a collation force to Iraq, after getting his consents that is. Having fought there for only 3 months, he had been quickly blazing through the ranks. He was an excellent commander when he was needed and he was one of the best fighters, who were able to quickly adapt to learning any new weapon. He was offered to join the 1st airborne brigade of the Japanese military and successfully completed the training and becoming the youngest member of the Elite paratrooper brigade. Reassigned to Iraq, he fought alongside with many other special forces, ranging from SAS of United Kingdom, to the Polish Wojska Specjalne. In just a single year of his life, he had accomplished much, but sadly, a single year was all he got.

On August 6th 2007, he was declared KIA. His last mission was to strike at an enemy supply base, but the mission quickly went to hell and soon he and the six other foreign Special Forces members were on the run from the enemy. He volunteered to stay behind and stall the enemy till the rest escaped back to friendly lines. The others were shocked and quickly tried to stop him, calming that he was too young to throw his life away. Naruto however claimed that he had nothing but a cold empty room to return too after he was pulled out. He had no one, no family, no friends and no loved ones to return to and they had. With that, he stayed behind and stalled the enemy for seven whole days. In the end, his body was never found, but many dead bodies of enemy fighters were found. All in all, 86 enemies where killed by him alone. He was honored for his bravery by being awarded the highest order, the order of the Chrysanthemum by the Emperor himself and so, an empty coffin was buried in the ground as there was no body to lie inside it. He was considered as an excellent soldier and a hero who died too soon. His story might have ended here, but it has just begun somewhere else.

 **Unknown Battlefield:**

Opening his eyes slowly, Naruto slowly got up, but a throbbing headache soon invaded his head.

"Goddammit! Did I drink too much last night?" He questioned himself. All he remembered was pulling the pin of a grenade to kill himself and the bastards who had him surrounded. He was not about to let the enemy capture him.

"How am I still alive?" He questioned as he checked himself for, but he had none. His combat gear was also fine, along with his weapons and all. So what the hell happened? Getting he, he noticed that he was in a grassy field and fog had settled in.

"This is not Iraq, so where the hell am I?" He questioned himself as he stood up, but just then, heard a war cry and men in Samurai armor charged through the tree line. It was then he noticed all the dead bodies in the grassy plain.

"What the hell?!" He yelled as he tried to quickly bring his weapon up, but he was grabbed by a man in armor.

"What are you doing just standing there? This is a battlefield!" The older man said as he started to drag Naruto.

"W-wait! Where the hell am I? Who the hell are you?" Naruto questioned, but a stray bullet managed to hit the man, causing both of them to fall down. Naruto looked up to find the man on his death bed.

"Oi! Stay with me old man!" Naruto said, but the old man was already die and started to ramble on about his dream.

"Your name? W-what's you n-name?" The man asked him.

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto replied. The dying Samurai coughed up some blood.

"A strong name, I-I guess it would only b-be fair if I gave my name, Kinoshita Toukichiro." The Samurai said as the name turned a gear in Naruto's head.

 _"Kinoshita Toukichiro, Kinoshita Toukichiro...oh shit! He's Toyotomi Hideyoshi! Fuck, fuck! I have to save him, otherwise history will be all kinds of fucked up!"_ He screamed in his mind, despite not being academically gifted, he did know his history well enough who Kinoshita Toukichiro was.

"Stay with me old man! You can't die here! You're supposed to unit Japan with Nobunaga!" But the man just started a sentence, but was unable to finish it as he passed on to the next life.

"Oi, Oi...this is some kind of bullshit dream isn't it! There is no fucking way I was flung back in time!" He said as he stood up and scanned the area as Samurais fought on in the distance. He was then startled by a horse that charge right beside him, but he was mostly focused on the rider, a blond haired girl...wearing armor and a...cape? Did Samurais ware capes back in the day? But no sooner did the horse charged pass him, the rider was thrown off the horse as the horse was scared by an enemy spear men. The girl stood up, ready to fight, but Naruto intervened.

"Stand down and this won't get ugly." Yh right, he was in the middle of a battlefield, it was already ugly as hell.

"Eh? An Oda soldier? Where is your weapon then?" The enemy Samurai clad in red questioned. However before Naruto could even answer, the enemy charged at him. Reacting quickly, he pulled up his assault rifle; he quickly fired a single round into the Samurai, killing him. The girl, including a Katana horseman in red armor, was shocked. It was a gun yes, but it was of the kinds they had never seen before.

"I warned you." Naruto said as he took aim and fired a second shell at the man on horseback, kill him as well, but before he could do anything else, more of, what he assumed, friendly forces arrived and drove the enemy back.

"Are you ok?" Another girl asked the girl he just defended.

"I am, keep pushing pressing forward and rout the Imagawa forces." She ordered her as he turned her attention to Naruto.

"Who are you?" Naruto questioned as she looked at him strangely.

"How do you not know who I am? I am the head of the Oda family, Oda Nobuna." She answered as the wind picked up behind her. Naruto however just looked at her as if she as crazy.

"No way, Oda Nobunaga is the head of the Oda family and he was a dude last time I read about him. You are not the head of the Oda family." He proclaimed. The girl got a tick mark before she rammed him with her fist.

"I am the Oda family head!" She stated again, Naruto rubbed his head, dame that girl could hit.

"Fine, fine, if you must insist." He said as the girl huffed and started to walk away, the battle had ended and it was time to head home.

 _"I think history already got fucked up when I arrived here. What's next? The Shogun was also a female?"_ He said as he started to follow Nobuna who noticed him following her.

"Why are you following me?" She questioned.

"Because I have no clue where I am and have no contact with HQ." He stated. She gave him a strange look. The hell was an HQ?

"Whatever." She said as she continued her path.

 **Later that day:**

"So you are Shibata Katsuie." Naruto stated as he looked at the girl from before.

"I am, got any problems?" Riku as she liked to be called.

"No." He said, though in his head he questioned again if this history was his history. All the important figures of the Warring State Period were all females rather than males and so with that he stopped question where the hell he was. It was confirmed, he was flung back more than 400 years into the past of a blood state of war that Japan was locked into, Sengoku Jidai, the age of the country at war.

"S-stop staring at my breasts!" The young girl shouted. Naruto raised his hand in surrender.

"Oh, sorry, I was just deep in though." He said as the column of troops marched on home. He checked for his equipment and it was all there, it was as if it was never even used!

 **Oda Castle:**

Now here he was, in the Oda Castle, and sitting before him was Nobuna and her advisors and generals.

"I understand that the thing you used isn't magic, but rather a gun." She started. Naruto knew that guns were around this time era.

"So tell me...is it some new kind of barbarian gun?" She questioned with starts in her eyes. Naruto sweat dropped. Was this really the person who was considered one of the great unifiers of Japan?

"Well, I guess you could call it new." He said as he tapped his trusty rifle. Oda looked at the weapon with interest.

"I see...I have an offer for you, do you want to serve the Oda Clan?" She questioned as Naruto started to think. It was supposed to be Kinoshita Toukichiro in his place who was meant to serve the Oda Clan, but seeing that he had died, it was now up to him to at least fix this mess.

"Fine, I'll server your Clan, Nobunaga-" He started was met with a quick kick to his face and a feet being rubbed on his face.

"Can't even say the name of your leader correctly!?" She raged as she continued to rub her feet into his face and ranted about how he got her name wrong before she stopped for a second.

"So what's your name?" She questioned. Naruto grunted but she started to rub her feet into is face again and demanded he answered.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" He answered as she looked at him.

"Your name is Fishcakes then." She said as Naruto took that as an insult. His name meant maelstrom dammit!

"My name means maelstrom dammit!" He yelled, but again received a kick to the face!

"If you're gone call him Fishcakes that's fine, but if are going to use him as a retainer, then he needs some kind of position." A girl with long blue hair stated while she head a fan. This was Niwa Nagahide, also a female.

"Your right, I guess he can be my Ramen chef." Nobuna stated as Naruto growled at this point.

"I am not going to be your Ramen chef dammit! I am an elite soldier of the 1st airborne brigade, elite paratroopers of the Japanese self defense force and I will not be reduced to a simple Ramen chef!" He proclaimed, but then realized that he had fucked up. They all looked at him as if he was talking nonsense. Airborne? Paratrooper? What the hell did those terms even mean.

"Ah shit, I fucked up..." He said as he knew he would have to explain them what all of that meant...Guess this means that he could ditch history...it was already messed up as it was upon his arrival.

 **Well, PM me if you want this challenge, I really want someone to take this, bye!**


End file.
